Guilty Pleasures
by CandieGurl0624
Summary: Allyson Sharpe returns to Mystic Falls to settle down once and for all. But once her past comes back to haunt her, her secret could be revealed. But with friends to help, what will happen? DamonxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! New account and new story. Feedback and Reviews would be great!(:**

**CHAPTER 1:**

Allyson Sharpe pulled off her helmet as her sky blue eyes stared at a sign that said "Welcome to Mystic Falls!"

_Mystic Falls, it's been awhile since I've been here._ The blonde mused silently with a smile on her porcelain face that said, "I know all of your secrets."

She pulled her silky blonde hair into a ponytail and slipped on a pair of expensive Gucci sunglasses. Her motorcycle pulled to a stop as she got closer her new school, Robert E. Lee High.

Her long fingers swiftly removed the sunglasses and untied her high ponytail. Her fair hair flowed past her shoulders, reflecting off the bright sun. Allyson's gorgeous face lit up in satisfaction as she heard some approving whistles from the guys near her. Allyson decided that she would ask the nice looking blonde guy near her for help.

"Hey, my name's Ally and I'm new here. Do you know how I can get to the front office?" She politely asked.

"I'm Matt. I'll show you where the front office is, if you want," he offered.

Allyson grinned. "That would be great! Thanks, Matt!"

Matt accompanied the new female student and walked past some jealous guys. One guy playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You got lucky, Matt! But don't forget to share!" His dark haired friend smirked at her.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of me to go around." Allyson gave him a flirtatious wink.

Matt's friend grinned. "I like you, new girl! See you around!" He waved before heading off to his jock friends.

"Guys." The blonde rolled her blue eyes in mock irritation. _Man, guys' hormones always get the best of them._ She glanced at her new friend. "Well then, Matt, lead the way!"

As they walked, Matt tried to start up a conversation, "So, why'd you move to Mystic Falls of all places?"

"Oh, I wasn't in the mood to travel to the big cities like New York. And Mystic Falls seemed like a cozy little town to live in. Plus, I've heard compliments from people who lived here, so I decided to give it a chance."

He nodded in agreement. "Even though it's a small town, it's a nice place to live."

Ally thought before asking, "Um, so do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"One, her name's Vicky. You might see her around sometime. She's usually hanging out with her boyfriend, Tyler, also known as the guy who just hit on you. What about you? Have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child."

Just as Matt was about to respond, the front office stood before them. Allyson threw him a grateful smile. "Thanks for the help, Matt! Hope to see you around sometime!" The petite blonde waved enthusiastically.

Matt returned the gesture. "No problem, Ally. See you around."

The busy receptionist scanned the paper that Allyson handed to her. "Your paper is missing a lot of information needed. We also need your immunization records and transcripts which aren't on here either."

"Are you sure? Please check again." Allyson stared deep into the receptionist's eyes.

The receptionist stared into the mesmerizing blue eyes that had some sort of control over her. She answered in a distant voice, "You're right! I'm sorry. Here's your schedule." Her schedule was handed to her.

Allyson's face lit up. "Thank you!"

The other female nodded as she went back to her "oh-so important" work.

_So what do I have first?_ Sky blue eyes scanned the schedule as Allyson walked past a few people whispering about the "new girl." All of sudden, she bumped into someone and books tumbled onto the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The new girl quickly apologized. A familiar brunette stood in front of her. Cerulean eyes narrowed as she saw who it was.

The brunette simply smiled. "It's ok." She held out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Elena."

_So it isn't her? But she looks just like her..._ "I'm Allyson, or just Ally for short." Her lips curved upward into a small smile. _I like this girl; she seemed a lot nicer than that bitch._

Elena had a curious look and questioned, "Are you new? Because I haven't seen you around before."

Allyson nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but someone interrupted her.

"Elena!" The blonde peaked over Elena's shoulder to see a dark skinned girl waving at them.

"Hey, Bonnie." Elena smiled at her friend who approaching them. Elena introduced her to Bonnie, "Bonnie, this is Allyson. She's new here. Allyson, Bonnie, Bonnie, Allyson." The look alike did the introduction hand gesture thing.

Allyson smiled at Bonnie. "Hi! Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand, which Bonnie accepted. Suddenly, the dark-skinned girl flinched and gasped once both hands made contact.

Elena looked at her friend weirdly. "Bonnie, you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that." She apologized.

The blonde was a little suspicious but laughed it off. "It's ok. Everyone can't handle my touch." She winked playfully. Elena and Bonnie laughed, but Bonnie's sounded a little forced.

"Let's walk and talk so none of us are late to class." Elena suggested.

"I agree, Ms. Smarty Pants. Let's go!" Allyson giggled.

**A/N: So...how is it? It's a start so I would appreciate any feedback or reviews!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3:**

Allyson, Elena and Bonnie started talking about girl stuff. Fashion, gossip, nail polish, hot guys...

Bonnie elbowed them. "Hey guys," Elena and Allyson looked at Bonnie. "Hottie alert." The dark skinned girl gestured to the front office. There stood a guy (probably new) who had a black leather jacket on.

"All I see is back." Elena stated plainly.

Allyson giggled. "Thank you for stating the obvious, Elena darling."

"But that's one hot back!" Bonnie exclaimed while checking the guy out. Allyson rolled her eyes as Elena chuckled.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie continued gawking at the new guy. Elena and Allyson exchanged looks of disbelief and then looked at Bonnie.

"You're really going to run this whole physic thing into the ground, aren't you?" Elena asked.

Allyson's head snapped up. "Hm? Did you say physic?"

"Um, yeah because I'm going to be a...physic for Halloween and I need to practice." Bonnie answered a little too quickly. Obviously a lie.

The blonde arched her eyebrow. "You mean physic as in fortune tellers and witches?" Bonnie stiffened slightly. "That's cool. By the way, Bonnie, you're a really bad liar." She winked at her "physic" friend.

_Bonnie, even with the lie I know what you are, _The new student thought to herself.

Elena cleared her throat. "Well...so what about the new guy?"

Allyson smirked, pushing aside the previous conversation. "Go for the kill, girl! But if McSexy over there has a brother, I call dibbs on him!" She cheerfully added, "And hopefully his brother is a bad boy!"

Elena and Bonnie went quiet. "Did I hear right? Allyson is into bad boys?"

"Why do you look so surprised?" Allyson pouted.

Elena explained, "You don't look like someone who's into those kinds of boys..."

"You've only known me for at least half an hour. I doubt you know EVERYTHING about me at this point." _Oh, Elena, you know NOTHING about me at this point._

Bonnie opened her mouth, but Elena angrily said, "I'll be right back." And quickly stormed off towards the boy's bathroom.

"Did Elena just run towards the boy's bathroom? I could've sworn she was a girl…" Allyson trailed off confused.

Bonnie kept focusing on the new guy. "Please be hot." She hoped.

Allyson giggled. _I can't help but feel that this guy seems familiar somehow._ The blonde thought seriously. _I'll figure it out later. I don't want anyone to find out what I am now._

The blonde cleared her throat. "Well, while you keep creeping on the new guy, I'll be getting Elena out of the boy's bathroom." Allyson snorted when her friend ignored her and kept gawking at the new guy.

**In the boy's bathroom:**

A redhead bumped into Allyson as she walked towards the boy's bathroom.

"Aren't you going to the wrong bathroom?" He asked.

The blonde hurriedly replied, "Yes, I am. See ya!" She ignored him and rushed into the boy's bathroom to see Elena squeezing a teenager's cheek.

"Great! On the first day of school, you're stoned!" Elena angrily exclaimed.

"Um…Elena?" Allyson cautiously asked.

The brunette turned her head, wide eyed, to see the uncomfortable blonde. "Oh, hi, Allyson." The girl greeted awkwardly.

Allyson bit her bottom lip, sensing the tension. "Is this a bad time? Because it kinda looked strange when you walked into the boy's bathroom."

"Leave me alone, Elena! I can take care of myself!" The boy yelled.

Allyson glared at him. "Kid, I don't know who you are–"

"He's my brother, but you don't need to–" Elena interjected.

"Okay, Elena's brother, don't talk to Elena like that! She's only trying to help you!"

"My name's Jeremy and you're not my mom!"

"Allyson, please stay out of this! This is between me and Jeremy! I don't want to get anyone involved in this," Elena begged.

Allyson looked at her desperate friend and her blue eyes softened. "Look, Jeremy, I'm sorry that I yelled at you." She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

Then, she spoke slowly; ending all the consonants and making sure her words were VERY understandable. "You don't want to get into drugs for tons of reasons. Your sister really cares about you, that's why she would actually make herself look like an idiot by following you into the boy's bathroom. No offense to you, Elena."

Jeremy felt his lips twitch upward a little as the mood lifted.

"So stop getting stoned! Promise me that." The intensity of her blue eyes put Jeremy under a spell he couldn't break out of.

"I'll try."

Elena gaped at her brother. _Did she just-?_

A victorious smirk was plastered on the new girl's pretty face. "Well then, let's all leave before people get the wrong idea."

Jeremy rushed out still slightly dazed and Elena continued staring at the other girl. "How did you?"

"Do that?" A warm smile lightened up her face. "I have my ways." A playful wink was thrown at Elena.

Elena felt her eyes water a little. "Thanks anyways." She whispered.

"No problem! It's the least I could do. You were the first person to welcome me here, no wait, second actually." Allyson did the math.

"Really? Who was the first?" Elena asked curiously.

"His name's Matt, nice cute guy," Allyson instantly regretted saying that when she saw a look of sadness cross Elena's brown eyes.

_I'm guessing they had a history…and it didn't end so well._

The pretty girl brightened up tugged on her friend's arm. "Come on, Elena! Let's go and see if Bonnie has some scoop on new student numero 2!"

As they walked out of the men's bathroom, Elena bumped into someone. "Uh…pardon me." They both looked up to see the...


End file.
